


Mcyt prompts & oneshots!

by Rosid



Category: mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosid/pseuds/Rosid
Summary: Random things that come to mindUpdates yearly ✨I ramble alot sorry!Not alot of tags cause I'm not bothered to type and wait for loading
Kudos: 10





	1. Requests

Hi, you can request here :)

Please remember that I have boundaries and I won't be writing things that make me uncomfortable and forcing me won't help.  
______________________________________________________________

Things to remember 

I dont spell check

I have bad grammar

This is my first time posting on here  
______________________________________________________________

What i dont write

Gore

Heavily underage

Rape/Non-con 

Scat

Vore 

Philza x mcyt (my headcannon is dadza sorry)

Incest (this includes the sbi dynamic)  
______________________________________________________________

Thats it, feel free to request anything :)

P.s I will take problematic ships but they will most likely be fluff and can be read as platonic :)


	2. What..? Slight angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short sorry D:

Requested?: hell nah 

Written kinda of in present perfect 

I wrote this in a dormant state of pain (aka stomach ache)  
________________

Purpled had gotten curious to what happened to Tommy in his exile, so why not visit him?

On the way, he met Ranboo on the way, also going to visit Tommy, Purp ended up deciding to go with Ranboo.

When the pair got there and saw Tommy, state of shock was shared between the two, Tommy, in this case, was beaten up and conscious on the floor of his wooly tent.

Of course, the first thing that came to mind was to immediately help Tommy, mid-thinking, Tommy had woken up.  
_________________

The first thing that happened was Ranboo asking how Tommy got into the state that he was in, the reply he got was a simple mumble of 

" 'He', di-d it-t."

"Who did it?"

" 'He' ,,, did."

Both Purpled and Ranboo were clueless on who 'he' was, but knew that they were guilty.


	3. Prompt pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored

First prompt B)

Tommy and Tubbo get lost in a forest

Tommy is claustrophobic, but as a big man he pogs through the pain

The duo gets stuck in vines

Tubbo has magic bee power and flies away with Tommy who's is pogging so hard that he is fucking flying with Tubbo


End file.
